The present invention relates generally to image processing, and more particularly, to automatic subarea selection methods for use in registering images.
In the prior an, selection of image subareas is based on scalar measures of "edge density" or "entropy", such as is described in a paper entitled "Spatial Registration of Multispectral Video Imagery" by Anuta, published in SPIE J., Vol. 7, pp. 168-175, September 1969. In conventional practice, there is no systematic way of considering subarea position and its impact on registration accuracy. No general method is provided to limit the uncertainty of registration parameters. No general method is provided for handling complementary measurements because measurement quality indicators are based on scalar quantities.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide methods for use in registering images, and in particular, automatic subarea selection methods that improve image registration between related images.